We propose a multi-disciplinary conference on B lymphocyte biology and disease. B cells not only have provided an outstanding model for elucidating mechanisms regulating cell differentiation and activation, but also are key target cells for diseases such as leukemias and lymphomas and autoimmune or immunodeficiency diseases. Recent research has led to major new insights into the mechanisms of V(D)J somatic recombination in B cells and the transcriptional events regulating B cell development. Selection of B cells is regulated through signaling through B cell antigen receptors; there has been major recent progress in defining the signal transduction pathways regulating B cell fate and how co-receptors such as CD19, CD22 CD40 and Tc receptors modulate B cell activation and survival. In particular, there is controversy as to how B cell selection and survival are mediated; one major goal will be to bring together young scientists with different viewpoints for spirited discussion and design of experiments. The molecular basis of interactions between B cells and other cells such as stromal cells, dendritic cells and follicular dendritic cells are now being discovered. This meeting will provide an important training opportunity for young scientists to learn recent key discoveries about these essential accessory cells. Our understanding of basic processes in B lymphocytes have led to discoveries of defects in B cell neoplasms and novel therapies for treating leukemias and lymphomas. Goals of the conference will be to define just what are the pivotal decision points in B cell development that lead to survival or selection and how this knowledge can be applied to defining the etiology and treatment of human B cell diseases. Thus, this conference will provide an outstanding training opportunity for clinical scientists interested in understanding basic biological processes related to the diseases they treat. This multi- disciplinary conference will bring together investigators in the fields of molecular biology, signal transduction, cell biology and clinical medicine. It will provide a timely and important and training opportunity for graduate students and post-doctoral fellows.